D
is the 8th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 37. Synopsis The Gym Leaders defeat the Team Galactic commanders. Cyrus uses the Red Chain to make Dialga and Palkia fight, causing distortions of time and space in Sinnoh region. To stop him, the Gym Leaders take the underground tunnels to get to the Team Galactic boss, and attempt to break the Red Chain. As for Cynthia, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum, they experience the spacial and temporal distortions, as they struggle to reach the Spear Pillar. There, Diamond and Pearl face Dialga and Palkia, and the ultimate battle starts. Chapter Plot Cyrus looks at Dialga and Palkia, and declares as long as he has the Red Chain, he is able to command them. He moves his hands, causing Dialga and Palkia to fight each other. The sheer impact harms Byron and the Underground Man. Rowan and Mr. Berlitz, who are also in the tunnels, felt the impact. Rowan and Mr. Berlitz claim they are just a burden to these two. Byron replies while the Gym Leaders are fighting, Rowan and Mr. Berlitz should offer their knowledge about these Legendary Pokémon. Mr. Berlitz activates a machine, which detects a distortion in the magnetic fields. Rowan hopes this will be enough to find a chance for success. Volkner looks at the message, which calls upon all the Gym Leaders to fight at Mr. Coronet. However, he deletes the message and asks of Raichu and Elekid to follow him. He has a strange feeling, as he goes to the Spring Path to arrive to Sendoff Spring. Suddenly, he stops, and finds a distortion of space. Cynthia stops with the children at the foothold of the mountain. Cynthia explains atop is the Spear Pillar, where Cyrus should be using the Red Chains, made from the crystals of the lake guardians. However, she did remember that he said that the preparations to make the second Red Chain had been completed, but considering they released the lake guardians, that means Cyrus has only one Red Chain. Cynthia believes they have a chance. Suddenly, rock start falling down, so the group takes a position to evade these rocks. Much to Cynthia's shock, she sees Dialga and Palkia. Pearl asks if those are the Legendary Pokémon at the summit. Diamond looks around, and is bewildered to see Pearl being distorted, as the space itself is being warped. Cynthia and Platinum also see this anomaly. Mr. Berlitz comments the numbers are abnormal, and Rowan confirms this. They notice the Legendary Pokémon are fighting. Rowan remembers there was a clash between Kyogre and Groudon in an another region, and the two were led by their instincts. However, these two had never any quarrel with each other, and yet they are battling each other. He realizes that someone is forcing them to fight. Byron notes they need to stop Cyrus. At the Spear Pillar, the Gym Leaders have defeated Saturn and Mars. Candice and Maylene call upon Crasher Wake and Roark to join them in defeating Jupiter. Jupiter dares them, and has Tangrowth use Natural Gift, to which Riolu uses Aura Sphere and Abomasnow fires Ice Shard. The Pokémon fire attacks at each other, but Tangrowth and Jupiter fall down in defeat. Candice and Maylene smile, for they finally defeated them. Crasher Wake applauds the girls, while Roark asks of everyone to go to the Spear Pillar to face Cyrus. However, the stairs become distorted. Roark asks of everyone to go to the Spear Pillar to face Cyrus. However, the stairs become distorted. Byron asks Roark why is he coming up and down the stairs. Roark is confused, and tells Byron that the space is being warped, and time is repeating itself over and over. Rowan has Byron get all the Gym Leaders into the tunnels: the ground beneath the Gym Leaders opens, and they meet up with Byron, Rowan and Mr. Berlitz. Byron has everyone's attention, as Rowan explains that the phenomenon they just experienced was from Dialga and Palkia, a distortion of time and space. Rowan tells that normal things become different - time repeats itself, and space becomes wider, and is why they cannot reach Cyrus. Fantina asks how will they defeat him, and Rowan explains they found one way to reach him. Dialga and Palkia's clash causes a sphere of energy to appear. Cyrus declares it is finally done, for the energy will devour everything and fulfill everything that is complete. Cyrus declares his mission is over, and has Dialga and Palkia intensify their attacks. However, the ground cracks, as the Gym Leaders emerge. Cyrus becomes surprised, while the Gym Leaders exclaim the only way to reach him was to go through the tunnels to attack the Red Chains, which are making the two Legendary Pokémon fight one another. The Gym Leaders' Pokémon attempt to break the chain, which infuriates Cyrus, who sends all of his Pokémon out to thwart the Gym Leaders. Despite Cyrus' Pokémon attacking the Gym Leaders' Pokémon, the latter endure the attacks. Rampardos gnaws on the Red Chain, and causes it to shatter into two pieces, which releases the sphere of energy. Rowan and Mr. Berlitz see the numbers have returned to normal, and are pleased that everything's in order. However, Rowan gasps, and asks Mr. Berlitz did the numbers really return to normal. Mr. Berlitz looks at Rowan, and gasps when he sees Rowan being distorted, too: the effects apply even to the underground tunnels, and they didn't stop Dialga and Palkia in time. The Gym Leaders are displeased that the two Legendary Pokémon are still fighting. Cyrus holds the Red Chain, and comments once Dialga and Palkia are summoned, their fighting cannot be stopped, and the birth of a new world cannot be prevented. However, since they destroyed the Red Chain, Cyrus has no longer over them. Cyrus's face turns grim, and shouts out to the Gym Leaders that he will not forgive them. Diamond and Pearl are having trouble with the distorted space, since they cannot know whether they are far or close. Diamond goes to save him, but his hand turns wobbly. Diamond goes to save him, but his hand turns wobbly. Diamond stops, while Platinum realizes that the same thing just happened twice. Platinum realizes that the same thing just happened twice, and she stops as well. Platinum looks at her Pokétch, seeing a strange swirl of energy. Cynthia explains that both time and space are being warped. Dialga and Palkia jump and attack each other, which summons another sphere of energy. Pearl sees the distortion is getting stronger, while Cynthia points out that is because of Dialga and Palkia. The trio asks about the two Legendary Pokémon, whom Cynthia points out. Diamond and Platinum remember seeing them on the paintings outside the cave at Celestic Town. Pearl adds that a combination of both Pokémon were represented as a bronze statue at Eterna City. He realizes the engraving referred to the distortion of time and space. It is why Pearl is determined to stop this distortion, too. Cynthia fears that the energy will swallow the entire region. Suddenly, Cynthia falls down, and states that the battle at Veilstone City has exhausted her, and adds the distortion could also be at work. Nevertheless, she, too, reminds the importance of going to the Spear Pillar and stop Dialga and Palkia. She sends Garchomp, who takes them atop the mountain. Dialga and Palkia detect them, and fire blasts to stop them. Diamond and Pearl fall down, and are frightened by the gigantic Dialga and Palkia. Pearl tells Diamond this is the first time he felt that the Pokémon will crush them. Still, Diamond looks at his new Pokémon, who gives him the determination to fight on. Despite having recently obtained it, Diamond goes to trust it, and sends Moo, the Mamoswine. Jupiter is standing up from the battle she just had. She notices a person coming, and asks why is she late. The woman explains her leg still hurts, and states the damage from the Ice-type attack doesn't seem to be curable. Jupiter throws a leg warmer, and the woman thanks her. The woman, Sird, thanks her, as she puts on the warmer. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 37 chapters